


“You know I love you, right?”

by Jelliiroll



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i know this is really short but I needed some soft NatsuRen content, soft shit, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Soft NatsuRen content BC there isn’t enough.





	“You know I love you, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve more love please,,,,

“Shinomiya?” Ren looked up at the taller, blonde man who he was currently cuddled up with on the couch. He had brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, turning the other’s head slightly to look him in his bright, beautiful green eyes which were nearly hidden behind his curled, golden locks of hair. Natsuki looked back at him, an obvious glimmer of curiosity in those eyes as to why Ren suddenly wanted to interrupt the movie he had suggested they watch that night. “You know I love you, right?” 

It was a simple question, but it practically reverberated in Natsuki’s mind as he felt his face heat up. He wasn’t one to get easily flustered, but Ren always had such a way with him that it wasn’t hard to blush at his comments and actions. Ren practically had Natsuki wrapped around his fingers like a string, carefully twirled around each one.

“I… Of course, Ren,” Natsuki replied after a moment of thought. It’s not like he had to actually  _ think _ about his answer, but Ren had spoken out of nowhere - it almost took him by surprise. It also hit him that Ren hadn’t used his nickname - “Shinomi” - this time. “Why do you ask?”

Ren had paused himself, a thoughtful look on his face. “I just wanted to make sure,” He said softly, stroking his thumb on Natsuki’s cheek. Ren shifted under the blanket he had wrapped around the two of them so he could face Natsuki a bit better, a smile apparent on his face as he closed his eyes and leaned up to place a sweet kiss on the blonde’s soft lips. He felt Natsuki relax into the kiss and rest a hand on top of his own with a content sigh. They stayed like that for a moment before Ren pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
